ONE
by Runo Kurumiya 6
Summary: Bueno...este es mi primer songfic Ikari al igual como mi primer songfic... ojala y les guste.


**Que puedo decir? Hice lo mejor que pude c: Ojala les guste mi primer songfic y mi primer historia Ikari ^. **

**Y no se olviden de dejar Review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la historia.**

* * *

**[P/V Shinji]**

_tomodachi to hashagu kimi o_

_kaze yo dōka tsuretekanaide_

_ah toki no kanata e_

_kagerō no naka mirai wa mada mienai_

_otona ni naru watashi-tachi wa doko e iku no darō_

"Veo como juegas con nuestros amigos, nunca pense en tenerlos por lo cual deseo que nunca se vayan, me pregunto muchas veces llegaremos a hacer adultos? A donde iremos si lo hacemos? Te llegare a amar como ahora lo hago?"

**[P/V Dawn]**

_You are the one_

_kakegae nai tomodachi de_

_sore ijō no sonzai de_

_mae o muku chikara wo sotto kureru_

_kimi ga suki da yo_

_keshite kawaranu kimochi de_

_uso no nai kono kokoro de_

_tada tsutaetai arigatō my one_

"Al principio recuerdo que no nos llevabamos bien, fue pasando el tiempo y nos fuimos convertiendo en amigos. No se como ni cuando pero me enamore de uno de nuestros amigos, el que menos tiempo llevaba con nosotros. Aun cuando casi no eras amable me ayudaste y estubiste ahi en las buenas y en las malas, Incluso cuando Ash (Si Ash e.e) se fue de nuestro lado. Ojala nunca cambien mis sentimientos por ti y algun dia poder decirte Gracias"

**[P/V Paul]**

_atarimae ni aeru ashita_

_sonna hibi o tabidatte yuku_

_ah yume no kanata e_

_ummei nante kotoba wa mada shiranai_

_konna ni kimi ga mabushikute sukoshi tomadotteru_

"Nos separamos otra vez, cada uno partira con rumbo diferente. Ojala algo llamado "destino" nos vuelva a reunir una vez mas, ojala nadie cambie como ahora como mi amor y la amistad que tengo contigo, aun si te digo lo que siento y no soy correspondido veo un futuro brillante en ti."

**[P/V Dawn]**

_You are the one_

_katachi no nai yakusoku wo_

_sore ijō no omoide o_

_zutto shinjirareru_

_tatoe tōku hagureta yoru mo_

_nani mo kazaranu kimochi de_

_ima yori tsuyoi kokoro de_

_onaji namida o nagashite itai_

"Aun recuerdo la promesa que hicimos aquel dia que nos separamos y ahora te tengo enfrente mio, cambiado totalmente al igual como yo, me gustaria poder decirte lo que siento pero mis lagrimas de alegria no pude contener y se empezaron a derramar."

-P-paul...tengo algo que decirte- dije tartamudenado mientras mi vista se centraba en el suelo

-hmp- el solo me miro con su mirada fria, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba impaciente

-L-la verdad es que t-tu -trague un poco de saliba mientras mis lagrimas seguian saliendo- T-tu...-tome un suspiro antes de decirle- L-la v-verdad e-es que t-tu m-me gustas!- Me sentia liberada al fin, solo lo vi acercarse mas a mi con una sonrisa en su cara.

**[P/V Nadie]**

_ikusen no hanabira_

_furisosoide watashi-tachi ni uh_

Petalos caian sobre ellos mientras Paul se acercaba lentamente a Dawn y sus manos las ponia en sus mejillas, limpiandole las lagrimas y sonriendole, cuando menos se espero la peliazul, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, el cual se prolongo hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire.

-La verdad...Tu tambien me gustas- Dijo el peli morado juntando su frente a la de ella- Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto en la misma posicion.

**[P/V Dawn]**

_You are the one_

_kakegae nai tomodachi de_

_sore ijō no sonzai de_

_mae o muku chikara wo sotto kureru_

_kimi ga suki da yo_

_keshite kawaranu kimochi de_

_uso no nai kono kokoro de_

_tada tsutaetai arigatō my one_

-C-claro- Dije para despues lansarme a sus brazos, el correspondio a mi abrazo -Muchas gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste antes- dije aun en su pecho abrazandolo.

-Yo deveria ser el que te diera las gracias -me dijo mientras me seguia abrazando.

-P-porque?- voltee a ver a mi ahora novio a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

-Tu me hiciste cambiar, es por eso que te debo mucho, nunca pense que llegaria a tener amigos...mucho menos sonreir. Aun siendo la niña arrogante que eras...y eres-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de burla- Me llegue a enamorar de ti desde que eramos apenas unos niñatos de 13, 14 años (Aclaracion: Aqui tienen 18 y 17 años respectivamente) y me alegro mucho de eso- me sonrio para despues volverme a besar tiernamente.

**[P/V Nadie]**

-"Solo queria decirte que tu eras la persona indicada para mi"- Los dos se dijieron al mismo tiempo para despues terminar abrazados en esa lluvia de petalos.

* * *

**Me lo habente en un solo dia, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Saludos! Aqui se despide Runo Kurumiya 6 nwn/**


End file.
